Oregon Trail
by GothicChickForChrist
Summary: Autum is moving west to start a new life with her friends. Strange things begin to happen on the trial though. Will Autum figure out that her dreams arn't really dreams? Or will she wake up and learn the hard truth about everything she once loved?
1. Into Town

Alyssa-Hey ya'll!Thanks SOOOO much French girl for your reply!It helped A LOT!Okay..So the characters in this story are Bakura,Ryou,Joey,Yugi,Marik,Alexis and Nikki.Nikki is my made up character!And Ryou...I'm sorry,BUT!You ARE a girl in this one!

Ryou-WHAT!

Alexis-HEY!You put me in without my permission!

Alyssa-I love you,too,Lexi!

Ryou-What's my name in this thing!

Alyssa-Autum!SmilesI just LOVE that name!

Ryou-WELL GOOD FOR YOU!

Alyssa-I know!I need a lil' more help though!I need jobs(Pioneer jobs) for the characters!Okay?Okay!Thankies!ALEXIS!TAKE IT AWAY!

Alexis-Alyssa doesn't own YuGiOh!But she does however own most of the story ideas excpet the onws from French girl and she also own her made up character!

Alyssa-AND YOU!

Alexis-In your dreams!

Alyssa-R&R!

It summer in the year 1849.Young Autum was sitting on her front lawn making her cornhusk doll.She was only about 17 or 18 and she was dating a man named Marik.Autum had mid back whiteish blonde hair and she was 5'7" tall.She had big chocolate brown eyes and she was wearing a dress her mother made her not too long ago.She wore her red checkered bonnet along with it so she wouldn't get all that hot from the sun.Her little sister,Nikki came prancing out of the house.

"Hiya,Sis!"the over happy 14 year old girl yelled running towards,Autum.Nikki was dressed in a simalar dress that Autum was dressed in but with a yellow checkered bonnet.She had just gotten done with her morning chores.Autum had gotten doene with hers also and that's why she was outside.

"Hey,Nikki!"Autum said.Nikki sat down and examined Autums doll.

"How are you?What are you doing?"Nikki asked ethusiasticly.

"I'm good.I'm finishing up my cornhusk doll and enjoying the wonderful weather we're having right now!It's got a lovley breze!"Autum replied looking at her and over across the prarie land.

"Are you going to sell the doll?"Nikki asked.

"Yes.I am.But I need to wait for Papa to get done first 'cause it's seven miles into town."Autum said putting in the last stitch."There.Done!"she said.Nikki looked at the doll.

"Nicely done!Do you think you can make me one when you get enough time on your hands?"Nikki asked.

"I dunno.Remembering what I'm making these for,Nikki!"Autum said smiling.

"I know.You tell me every time you start and finish one!It goes towards our family and other families who need the money!"Nikki said smiling back.

"Good!You remebered!"Autum said.

"I can NEVER forget THAT saying!"Nikki exagerated.

"You little dork!"Autum played with her.

"I know I am!"Nikki said.

"Ya know what!I bet I can beatchya back to the house!"Autum said getting up.

"You're on!Old lady!"Nikki said getting up also.

"Oh!I'm an old lady now am I?Well!Let me show ya how fast THIS old lady can run!"Autum said spiking down the grassy plain towards the house.

"Hey!No fair!"Nikki said laughing galloping after her.

They reached the house and Autum bolted inside before Nikki could.

"Ha!I told you!"Autum said happily.

"Hey!Watch it,okay!I'm trying to make luch for you two and your father!"thier mom scolded.

"Sorry,Mom!You need help with anything?"Autum asked.

"Yes.That would be VERY replied.

Autum and Nikki grabed thier aprons and tied them on and started baking with thier mom.They made biscuts,corn muffins,ham,and water.They finally got done and they all sat down and waitied until thier dad came home.While they were waitting they played cards.It was around 1:43 p.m. and thier dad walked in.

"PAPA!"the girls cried out.They got up and ran to thier dad and hugged him.Thier mom walked over and kissed him and walked over to the stove.

"We gotta go to town today,Papa!"Autum said.

"Why,Darilng?Why asked.

"Because I got another box worth of cornhusk dolls donw!They're ready to be sold!"Sutum said happily."And besides.I heard that when we went in last week that Marik was going to be there and I really wanna see him,Papa!Please!"Autum begged.

"Okay.I guees.But after lunch."he said.

"Oh!Thank you papa!You're the best!"Autum said hugging him and running upstairs to Nikkis and her room.

She grabed her box and went back downstairs.She walked outside and set the box right outside thier door for easy acess.Half an hour passed and they got done eating.They were relaxing a bit before they left. was going to stay behind but and Autum were going to head in.Autum couldn't wait to get there.She loved the town.Oh!How busy it always was!Moving about with people.People that were passing through and people who were visiting form thier nearby homes.They got in the wagon and went into town.They finally got there and Autum spotted Marik right away and he looked over and stared at her.

Alyssa-Okay!There's one chapter!I hope you enjoyed it 'cause I'll continue it later!Bedtime for me!Bye ya'll!

Ryou-Bye!

Alexis-...NOT AGAIN!Storms out turning the lights offR&R!


	2. The General Store

Alyssa-Hey!I'm back with another chappie!I hope ya'll enjoyed the last one I put up!Thanks again for reviewing,Fench girl!

Ryou-THANKIES!-Hugs-

Alexis-Thanks for reviwing!

Alyssa-Yeah!We apreciate it a lot!

Ryou-Alyssa does not own YuGiOh or French girls ideas but she does own her oc and the other story ideas...And Lexi.

Alexis-YEAH RIGHT!

Alyssa-R&R!OH!By the way!Nikki has blonde hair and brown eyes!Forgot that last pulled to a stop and let the horses slow down.He then got down and helped Autum and Nikki down from the wagon.Autum grabed her box and walked towards Marik.Nikki followed.She got to him and smiled.He was 6'1" with shoulder brownish blode hair.He was wearing a black hat and a white shirt with overalls over it.He wore his boots and he was standing by his wagon.

"Hi,Autum!"Marik said enthusiasticly.

"Hiya!"Autum replied.They gave each other a hug and then Autum took a step back.

"What ya got there?"Marik asked.

"The montly cornhusk dolls.They're ready to be sold.I wonder how much I'll make THIS month."Autum wonderd.

"Probley a fortune...As normal,my little angel."Marik stated.

"Maybe.Ya never know 'till they get sold!Then we can go out and start a new life in the west!"Autum said happily."When we get enough money."

"Remeber!Yugi,Joey and Bakura are coming with us to start a new life also."Marik reminded her.

"Oh,yes yes!How may I NOT forget?We've been counting down the days 'till we leave!Until or planed time has come!"Autum said smiling up at him.

"Then you better go to the general store and get 'em sold then,huh?"Marik asked.

"Oh,yes.That reminds me!I must trade the eggs for mama!Thank you so much!"Autum said running to the store.

"Hey wait for me!"Nikki yelled chacing her.

"No problem!Be careful!"Marik said.

"I will!"Autum said running up the store steps.Nikki tripped up the stairs and ran inside after her sister.

She walked inside and saw Joey.He was the clerk that worked there.He was about 5'10 and a half and had blonde hair and brown eyes.Her wore a pair of pants,a white formal type shirt,boots and an apron.He was sweeping up the floor so it was nice and neat for the costumers.

"Hi,Joey!"Autum burst out scaring Joey at first.  
"Oh!Miss Autum!It's you!What do you need this week?"Joey asked.

"Joey!You don't have to call me Miss Autum!Just call me Autum!We've known each other since first grade!"Autum said.

"True.I'm sorry.It's just a habit now.I wa sraised that way you know!"Joey said.

"Yes.Very much so."Autum said.

"So what do you need?"Joey asked.

"Okay!I finally got my monthly cornhusk dools donw and they're ready to sell and I need to trade the eggs in for mama."Autum said.

"Okay.Just a second then."he said inspecting the dolls and eggs.Joey gave her forty cents for the eggs and thirty-seven cents for the dolls.

"Oh!Thank you!Thank you so much,Joey!This'll DEFINITLY help out for the trip next month!"Autum said happily.

"Yes!I hope it does!We need all the money we can get!who knows what'll happen out on the trail!"Joey said smiling.Autum looked over and saw Nikki looking at all the stuff in the store.

"I can't wait!It's going to be SO exciting!"Autum said.Nikkki over heard and turned to them.

"I can see it now!Pioneers heading west to start a new and better life!Will they make it there?WHO KNOWS!Stay tuned and we'll give you the results!"Nikki said smiling and doing movements for her saying.Joey and Autum laughed.

"You're such a dork sometimes!You know that right?"Autum asked.

"Yeppers!"Nikki said."Hey!Can I get one peice of candy?Please?"Autum looked at Joey and back at Nikki.

"Okay.But only one!We need that money for the trip!"Autum said."Not the expensive ones either!"

"Okay!I want the...Molasses Taffy!Can I have that one?It's only 3 cents!"Nikki pleaded.

"Okay.At least it's not Brown Sugar candy!That stuff's ten cents!"Autum said irrated at the price.

"You guys ready to pay?"Joey asked.

"Yes.Just one moment."Autum said.

"Anything!"Joey said.Autum turned to Nikki.

"No,I want you to thank Joey for the candy,okay?"Autum asked.

"Okay."Nikki said.

"Good.Here's the money."Autum said handing Nikki the money.She took it and walked up to Joey.

"Is that it?"Joey asked.

"Yes.It is."Nikki replied."And thank you for the candy,Joey!"

"You're very welcome little Miss!"Joey said smiling at her.Nikki smiled back.

"Good job."Autum said smiling at Niiki and rubbing her head for a split second.She stoped and looked at Joey for a moment. walked in.He spotted his two girls and walked in.

"You two ready,girls?"he asked.

"Yes,Sir."they both replied.

"Okay.Then let's go!We have to go to the sawmill and the blacksmith before we go home."he said.

"Yes.Indeed."Autum said.

"Bye,girls.See you next week!"Joey said with a smile.

"Bye,Joey!See you next week also."Autum said.

"Bye!And thanks for the candy!"Nikki replied.They walked out the opened door and down the stairs.

"What ya got asked.

"Molasses Taffy!Autum bought it for me!"Nikki said.

"Well that's good.That was very nice of her since that money was for her trip. said.

"Yes,sir.It was!"Nikki said.Joey heard as thier voices faded away.He smiled,chuckled and shook his head as he went back to sweeping.

Alyssa-There's the second chappie!I'll probley post another tomarrow!So wish me luck on it!

Ryou-Yeeeeeah!

Alexis-Hey!I wouldn't be talking MISS AUTUM!

Ryou-Hey!That's not nice!

Alyssa-Hey!Who said she was nice!

Ryou-Eh,...True.

Alyssa-Just look forward to the next chappie,okay guys!

-Silence-

Alyssa-That's the part where you come in and say,"Okay,Alyssa!"

-Silence-

Alyssa--Sweatdrops-Ooookay?Never mind then.

Ryou-We must go but we'll be back tomarrow for another chapter!

Alexis-R&R!


	3. The Blacksmith and the Sawmill

Alyssa-Hey ya'll!I'm back with another chappie to my story!

Ryou-YAY!

Alyssa-I thought you didn't like this one that much "Autum"?

Ryou-HEY!SHUT UP!

Alyssa-No.Make me!

Ryou-FINE!-Tackles Alyssa-

Alexis-And normaly I'M the one getting into fights with Ryou!

Alyssa-ALEXIS!Do the thing!NOW!

Alexis-Okay!Okay!Alyssa does not own YuGiOh!Or any of French girls ideas but she does own the rest of the ideas and her own character!

Ryou-AND YOU!

Alexis-WRONG!I OWN MYSELF!

Alyssa-R&R!

Autum,Nikki and walked down the long porch type thing to the blacksmith.They walked inside where they saw Bakura making horseshoes.His hands were all black and his clothes were dirty.He looked up and saw them walk in.

"Hey guys."Bakura said.

"Hey.How are you?"Autum asked.

"Good.Thanks for asking."he replied.Autum nodded.

"Are you ready for the trip next month?"Nikki asked.

"Yes.I am.I cannot wait!It will be so exciting!"he said with a smile still working.

"Yes.It will be!"Autum said.

"What can I do for asked.

"I need a few things.I need two horse shoes and some rope. replied to him.

"Okay.Then just a second."Bakura said.He rung up the two horse shoes and the rope.

"That's $2.47"Bakura told him.

"Wow...I hope I have enough. said reaching into his pockets."Oh!I do."He handed it to Bakura and put it into a bag that he carried with him.

"Thank you,sir. told Bakura.

"You're very welcome."Bakura said.

"Okay.Let's go girls.We need to go to the sawmill said cheerfully.

"Okay.Bye,Bakura!See ya next week!"Autum said.

"Bye,Bakura!"Nikki said.Them both waving at him.

"Bye girls!See ya later!"he said waving back.A spark flew off the fire and onto his arm.

"OUCH!Woah nelly!"he screamed flicking it off.

The three walked off the porch and across the way to the sawmill.They walked inside to see Yugi there.He was the worker there.He was sawing some wood and noticed that the three walked in.

"Oh!Hey guys!"Yugi said.

"Good afternoon,Yugi!"Autum said.

"You ready for the trip?"Nikki asked.

"Must you ask everybody that?"Autum asked.

"He he!Yes!"Nikki laughed.Yugi laughed also.

"Yeah.Actually I am.Once I get this months money together then I'll be good to go!"he replied."What may I do for turned to look at him.

"I need two planks of wood and that will be all."he replied.

"Oh!Yes,sir!"Yugi said getting up.He ran over to the wood pile and grabed two planks of wood for rushed back over and charged them up.

"That's $1.54"Yugi said smiling. searched through his pockets and grabed the money and gave it to youg Yugi.

"Thank you,sir."Yugi said.

"No problem. said.

"Come on girls!We gotta get home.Your mothers probley worried SICK about said.

"Oh...Okay."Nikki said sadly.She didn't want to leave.She liked the town and there was a lot of nice people in it.

"I'll see ya next week,Yugi!"Autum said.

"You,too!"Yugi replied smiling.

"Bye!"Nikki said.

"Bye!"Yugi said with a smile.They walked out the door and to the wagon.They put all there stuff in the back and Autum noticed Marik.

"Oh!Hold on!I gotta say bye to Marik first!"Autum said.

"Okay.But make it quick. said.

"Yes,sir.I will."Autum said running to Marik.

"Bye.I'll see ya next week okay?"Autum asked.

"Yes.Definitly.I'll miss you."Marik said.

"I'll miss you,too."Autum said. walked over to them and stoped.

"Hey...How would you like to come over for dinner asked Marik.

"That'd be great!I'll definitly come!"Marik said.Autum smiled.

"I'm riding with Marik then!"Autum said.

"Okay!But let's said.

Alyssa-THERE IT IS!My third chappie!Hope ya'll enjoyed!BYE!

Ryou and Alexis-BYE!

Alexis-R&R!

Ryou-OR ELSE SHE'LL HURT YOU TO NO END!

Alexis--Glares at Ryou-

Ryou-Kidding...


	4. Finally Home

Alyssa-Hey guys!We're back!

Alexis-YAY!

Alyssa-I know!Lol!Okay,sorry that the last chapter was kinda short,but,yeah.

Ryou—Laughs-

Alyssa-What?What I do?

Ryou-Oh nothing.Nothing…

Alexis-IT WASN'T THAT SHORT!

Alyssa-UhhhhhYeah.It was.

Alexis-Whatever.

Alyssa-Don't 'Whatever' me!

Alexis-WHAT….EVER!

Alyssa-UHHH!RYOU!DO DA THINGY MA BOB!

Ryou-Alyssa does NOT own YuGiOh or French girls ideas but she does own her own and she does own Alexis!

Alexis-NO SHE DOESN'T!

Alyssa-R&R!

Marik and Autum were driving down the road to Autums house.They were goofing off and talking to keep themselves ocupied.Not long after they pulled up to the house.Marik got down and helped Autum out of the wagon.She smiled at him and gave him a hug and then they walked to the house.

"Honey!We're shouted walking through the front door.

"Welcome back!I've made said happily.

"We brought a guest for supper though. asked.

"Oh yes.Oh corse that is okay wth me.Who is it?"she asked.

"It is Autums boyfriend,Marik."he replied.

"Oh.Okay!"she said walking over."Nice to meet you,Marik."She told him this in an upbeat happy voice.

"Nice to meet you,too,ma'mm."Marik replied.

"Why thank you,sir. replied walking back to the stove to get the food for everybody.She got a pot along with Autum and they took them to the table.

Autum put the pot down on the table and brought out plates for everybody.Nikki got out forks and they all sat down.

"Autum?Would you asked.

"Yes,sir."Autum said bowing her head.Everyone else did,too.

"Dear Jesus.Thank you for this food and strengthen and nurture our bodys.We love you very much.Amen."She prayed.

"Amen."everybody agreed.They all grabed some peas,corn,ham and potatoes and started eating.

"This is graet!"Marik said."It's wonderful."

"Why thank you. said.

"You're VERY welcome."Matik replied back smiling.

_Yes…..I am winning them over…It'll work.It'll work here soon.MUHAHAHAHAHAAAA!_Marik thought to himself.

"Autum made the potatoes,Nikki made the corn,I made the peas and we all made the ham."she said.Fifteen minutes passed and they were done eating.Autum stood up and took her plate and washed it.

"I'll be outside,okay?"she asked.

"Yes.That's fine. said.

"Thank you,mama."Autum said walking out of the house.It was dark outside.Night.She walked out about a hundered feet and sat down staring up at the stary sky.She laid down and took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"This is wonderful.Only a few more weeks.One more month.And then….Then we'll be out on the prairie land going westward.I can't wait."Autum whispered to herself.Marik came outside and walked to her quietly so she didn't know.

"Hey."Marik said scaring Autum.She jumped up.

"Oh my…Marik!You almost gave me a heartattack!"Autum told him.

"Sorry.Didn't mean for that to happen."Marik said smiling down to her.

"Well it did!"Autum said smiling up at him.She got up and gave him a hug and didn't let go for a little bit.

"I can't wait.Until we're out on our own.I wanna go now,but,……But I know we can't go just yet.I'm so excited and anxious."Autum said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait either.And when we get there….It'll be new…ALL new and we can start out fresh!"Marik said.

"Yes.I can't wait.I just can't wait."Autum said.She sat down as so did Marik and she leaned up against him.He looked down at Autum as she was half way asleep.She had had a long and trying day.He leaned down a little and stoked her head.She smiled and looked up at him.He kissed her cheek and she kissed his lips.Marik sliped his tounge through her lips and started to french her.She was surprised at first but went along with the ride and frenched back.They both pulled away after a moment and smiled at each other.

"I love you,Marik."Autum said looking him in the eyes.

"I love you,too,Autum."Marik replied.

"I hope this works and that we make it all the way through.I really do."Autum said.

"So do I,Autum."Marik lied cleanly."So do I."

Alyssa-Okay!There is the fourth chapter.I think.Is it it the fourth chapter,Ryou?I dunno if it's the fourth chapter.

Ryou-Yes,Alyssa………It's the fourth chapter.

Alexis-NOW SHUT UP!-Hits Alyssa outside the head-

Alyssa—Goes unconscious-

Ryou-WHAT THE HELL!Alexis!We need her still!

Alexis-SHUT UP!You weren't supposed to tell everyone that we were trying to take over her life by taking all her work and using it for the public!

Ryou-Uhhh….Alexis?-Points at people in crowd-

Alexis-AW DAMNIT!I gave away my evil plan!Not again!

Both—Looks at crowd-Uhhh.BYE!

Alexis—Drags Alyssa out of room-

Ryou—Follows and closes door and shuts off lights-


	5. One Girl Named Alexis

Alyssa-Hey!We're back but Alexis isn't here this time.We're in a bit of a fight.She won't listen to me right now so yeah.-Is sad-

Ryou-It's okay!She'll get over herself and so will you.

Alyssa-I hope you're right.

Ryou I know I am...You wanna get started?

Alyssa-Yeah.I HAVE to get my mind off her.

Ryou-Okay.Alyssa doesn't own YuGiOh or French girls ideas but she does own her ideas,he charcter and Alexis.

Alyssa-NO I DON'T!

Ryou-Okay!R&R!

Alyssa-OH!I can barley conncentrat right now!

Autum looked up at the sky with Marik.It was awsome.It started getting late and came out.

"It's time to get ready for bed,Autum!"he called.

"Coming,Papa!"Autum called."I guess I'll see you next week."

"I guess so."Marik said getting up and helping Autum up.

"I'll see ya then."Autum said hugging Marik.He hugged her back.

"Okay.Love ya."he whispered.

"Love you,too."Autum whispered.She watched Marik as he turned around and walked back to his wagon and climbed inside.Autum then ran to the house and got ready for bed.She brushed her hair out thuroughly and hopped into bed.

The next day came and it was bright and early.Autum got up and got dressed and went out to milk the cows.She did and then she gathered the eggs and then she cleaned the kitchen and cooked breakfast with her mom and she did some other things.She got done and hung out outside writting her stories.All of a sudden she saw ALexis plunging down the hill not to far from her house.Alexis was about 5'5" and had white blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.Alexis was Autums best friend besids Marik.She came pumbling down and to Autum how hugged her.

"Hey!"Alexis said happily jumping on Autum.

"AH!Hey buddy!"Autum saiad getting knocked down.She smiled at Alexis and got up.

"How are you?"Alexis asked.

"Good and you?"Autum asked.

"Good!HEY!You wanna play tag!"Alexis asked.

"Yeah!Lemmie go get Nikki!"Autum replied.

"Okay!Hurry!"Alexis said.

"Okay!I will!"Autum replied.She ran to the house and swung the door open.She looked around quickly spoting Nikki.

"HEY,NIKKI!Alexis is here!You wanna play tag!"Autum asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure.Hold on.I'll be right there!"Nikki said.

"Okay!I'll be outside!"Autum called.

Autum ran back outside and forgot to close the door.

"DOOR!"her mom called.She ran back and grabed the handle.

"Sorry,Mama!"she called shutting it and running back to Alexis,tackling her to the ground.They both laughed and sat up.

"What should we do until Nikki gets here?"Alexis asked.

"I dunno.OH!Let's play a hand game!"Autum replied.

"Yeah!How 'bout When Miss.Suzy was a baby!"Alexis asked.

"Okay!"Autum said.

"When Miss.Suzy was a baby,a baby,a baby.When Miss.Suzy was a baby,she went like this!Wahh wahh!When Miss.Suzy was a toddler,a toddler,a toddler.When Miss.Suzy was a toddler,she went like this!wahh wahh!Suck my thumb!"they both started.They got to the end and sang this,"When Miss.Suzy was no longer,no longer,no longer.When Miss.Suzy was no longer,she went like this!Wahh wahh,suck my thumb,gimmie a pice of bubble gum!Oh ah!Lost my bra!In the cafitirea!Don't forget to brush your teeth,comb your hair and don't forget your underwear!Oh!My aching back!He he!Alleluia!Alleluia!"They both laughed and then Nikki came running out.  
"Hey,Nikki!Haven't seen YOU in a while!Wow!How you've grown!"Alexis said happily.

"I know!Can we play now?"Nikki asked.The rest of the day passed slowly for the friends and they had fun while it passed.

Alyssa-There's THAT chapter!I hope ya'll enjoyed it!I'll call Alexis here shortly to see how she's doin'.So yeah.

Ryou-Good girl!That's what you SHOULD do!-Smiles-

Alyssa-Shut it,Autum!

Ryou-OH!COME ON!

Alyssa--Smiles back at him-That's what you get for bein' mean!Ah well.There's nothin' really to say but to R&R and to look forward to the next chapter.Okay?Okay!Toodlez!

Ryou-Bye everyone!-Waves--Smiles and leaves-


	6. It's Time To Go!

Alyssa-Hey guys!Everything with me and Lex is better now!WHOO HOO!

Ryou-Good job,Alyssa!

Alyssa-I know!I know!I'm awsome like that!Simmer down!-Laughs-

Ryou--Laughs-

Alyssa-What?

Ryou-Nothing.I'm just watching the clip to "Can't touch me"from Family Guy!It's funny!-Laughs-

Alyssa-OH!That one!It's histarlious!

Ryou--Laughs really hard-Except for you!You can touch me!That is TOO funny!

Alyssa-I know!Hey...Where's Alexis?

Ryou-She's gonna be late so yeah...

Alyssa-Okay!Do our lil' thingy ma bob!

Ryou-Alyssa does not own YuGiOh or any of French girls ideas but she does own her own ideas,her own character and Alexis!

Alyssa-YEAH MAN!WHOOT WHOOT!

Ryou-R&R!

A month passed and it was the day before they left.Autum and went down to town to sell her monthly corn husk dolls and to get the items for the trip.They saw Joey again along with Yugi,Alexis,Marik and Bakura and they all decided to meet at the general store the next day to prepare to go and chose thier routes and stuff.Autum was done shopping and her and her dad left to go home.She was so happy.They were finaly leaving!After months of preperation and thought.They were finaly gonna go west!Just what they wanted.They got home and Autum had a big surprise waiting in the back of thier house.

"Autum...Come here. said.

"Yes,Papa?"Autum asked running to him.

"We've got something for you. said.

"Yes,Mama?"Autum asked getting to them.Autum gasped after seeing it.It wasn't hard to miss.

"This.This is for your trip!We hope you like it,Baby. said hugging his loving daughter.

"Oh my gosh...I-I love it!"Autum said.It was a big Conastoga Wagon.Autum almost had tears in her eyes she was so happy.Autum went over and touched it.She gasped she loved it so much.

"Thank you guys!"Autum said running over and hugging her parents.

"You're welcome.But you better get to bed so that you're ready and well rested for tomarrow."her dad said.

"Yes,Papa.Night,Mama."Autum said hugging her parents once more and running off to bed.

_I can't belive that they got me my very own wagon!I'm so excited!We leave tomarrow!I can't wait!I'm gonna miss my family and other friends though.And I won't see them as much..But...But it's okay.I know that the Lord and Marik will watch after me!Nothing bad is going to happen on this trip!_Autum thought to herself.The night passed quickly and Autum fell asleep fast that night.The next morning she woke up early and she got up and ready.She did her chores and loaded all of her stuff in her wagon.She smiled to herself and ran around for a bit with her dad just like they did when she was little.They ran around and then Autum fell and rolled right into the flowers down a hill.She got up and laughed and looked up at her dad.She ran up the hill and jumped into her dads arms as he swung her around,hugged her and set her down.

"Is it time to go yet?"Autum asked.

"Not yet. said.

"Oh but..."Autum started.

"Oh..Okay. said looking at her.

"YAY!"Autum replied happily.She ran to the house and pushed the door open.

"Guys!We'ere leaving!Come on!"Autum said. and Nikki yelled from the other room.They all ran outside and Autum jumped into her wagon along with Nikki.Her mom and dad got in the other one and they rode off to town.

They got there and they slowed down thier horses.Autum jumped out and found her friends and ran to them.She was so happy.She waved to them and ran right over.She stoped right in front of them.

"Hey...Hey guys."Autum said catching her breath.She knelled down for a moment and took a huge breath.

"You ready,Autum?"Joey asked.

"Yeah.I am.I've been ready since...A long time actually!"Autum laughed.

"So have I."Yugi commented.

"That's good.Same here."Bakura said smiling.

"Then let's go!"Marik said.

"Yeah!"Yugi said.Autum ran over to her parents and gave them each a hug along one to Nikki.

"Bye,Mama.Bye,Papa.Bye,Nikki.I'll miss you guys."Autum said.

"We'll miss you,too. said hugging her.

"Write to us when you get there. said hugging her.

"Okay.I will.And I'll send YOU somthing back LITTLE sister."Autum said.

"Okay you old lady!"Nikki joked.

"You're a dork!I can't wait to see you next!"Autum said hugging Nikki.

"You better get going. sai.

"Okay.Bye guys!"Autum said jumping in her wagon.

"Let's go guys!"Joey said.They all rode off into the horizion towards the west.To thier new home.

Alyssa-Sorry guys but that's all I could get right now.It's my bedtime.Toodlez!

Ryou-Bye guys!R&R!

Alexis-BYE!

Ryou-Where'd YOU come from!

Alexis-Dunno!I'll be here next time!

Ryou-Oh great!It was quite here without you!

Alexis-MUHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Ryou-JESUS CHRIST!WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Alexis-HEY!You got that from me!

Ryou-Ya so?

Alexis -Tackles Ryou and fights-

Ryou-AHHHH!

Alyssa -NIGHT!-Turns off lights-

Ryou-HEY!I CAN'T SEE!

Alexis-Ryou...We're all alone...

Ryou-ALYSSA!WAIT FOR ME!-Get's up and runs-

Alexis-HEY!-Runs after them and closes door-


	7. The First Day On The Trail

Alyssa-Hey guys!This is my SECOND time trying to write this.The first time I tried writting this chappie the freaking thing froze on me so I gotta re-write the WHOLE thing!Such a freaking pain in the freaking butt!UHH!

Ryou-It's okay,Alyssa.

Alexis-Yeah,Lyssa!No need to get mad!

Alyssa-Dislaimer!Please so I can do this all over a freakin gin!BEFORE I GO CRAZY!

Ryou-ALYSSA DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF FRENCH GIRLS IDEAS BUT SHE DOES OWN HER OWN STUFF AND ALEXIS!

Alexis-NO SHE DOESN'T!

Alyssa-Here we go again!Wish me luck!R&R!

They rode about 300 miles and stoped for lunch by a nerby river.They pulled off to the side and Autum started making butter.The guys started helping a little bit and Alexis helped Autum out.Autum looked up at the sky.

"Woah!Hey,hey!Lex!Look at the sky!Doesn't it look so clear!"Autum franticly asked.

"Yeah.It does!It looks so awsome!"Alexis replied.

"Doesn't it though!"Autum asked hyperly.

"Yeah!"Alexis said looking up again.They went back to making butter after a few minutes and then they were donw.They made cornbread,beans and water.They sat around in a circle and sat eating together.

"Hey.When do you think we'll get there?"Alexis asked.

"I'd say in about 6 'er 7 seven weeks.Probley a little more or less."Joey said.

"We should get to Independnce,Missouri by night fall maybe a little further.About 300 more miles I'd think."Yugi replied.

"Do you think we can see the council bluffs?"Bakura asked happily.

"No.It's the wrong way we're going.It's north."Joey said.

"Then we'd be heading to Montana."Yugi said.

"Oh darn.Ah well.So we should get there by tonight?"Bakura asked.

"Yes.Maybe a few miles passed that."Joey said.

"Oh.Okay.I understand now."Alexis said looking around at the wide open land.

Autum was sitting by the wagon sewing a pair of riped pants.She was done eating and they had gotten ripped from a lose nail.She was sewing to herself and she was almost done.

"Hey.Whatchya doin'!"Marik asked coming out of nowhere.Autum stabbed herself from Marik inturuptiing her thoughts and coming out of nowhere.

"OUCH!I WAS sewing until you came over and disturbed my thoughts and scared me half to death!"Autum said.She grabed a piece of cloth wraped it around her wound to heal it.She went back to sewing and got done and put the pants back in the wagon.

"Sorry.That's not what I ment to do.I didn't mean to scare ya."Marik said.

"I know.It's okay but can you at least come in front of me than from behind me when you do that.Lord knows what I'm doing at the time."Autum said a little fiercfully.

"Okay.I'm sorry.I won't do it anymore.Only for you though."Marik said.

"Okay.Thank you."Autum said nicely.

"You're very welcome."Marik replied gently.Autum looked around.

"Hey!Wanna go wonder for a bit!My legs are killing me from sitting SO long!"Autum complained.

"No.I think we're leaving here shortley.You can walk with me when we leave."Marik said."Then you can excrsize your legs and get them in good shape!"

"Okay!Good enough for me!"Autum said happily standing up.She got a headrush and grabed onto the wagon.It went away and she walked over to the rest.

"You guys ready to go?"Autum asked them all.

"Yeah.I think we are.Let's go."Joey said.

"We gotta wash our dishes first though and fill our containiers up with water!"Yugi said.

"Yeah.We can't take the chance of getting dehydrated on our way west."Bakura remarked.

"Definitly can't risk that!"Alexis replied.They all walked over to the river and washed thier dishes and filled thier containers back up with nice cool water.Fresh water for when they nedded it.They walked over to thier wagons on hoped on thier own after putting the dishes away.Alexis and Joey were sharing a wagon,Yugi and Bakura were sharing one and Marik and Autum were sharing one.Bakura drove Marik and Autums for the time being so they could walk though.A few hours passed and it started getting dark.They were 500 miles passed Independence.More than they excpected.They pulled over and Alexis and Autum made dinner again.They made buffulo meat,rice and cornbread with water.They served it and they all,like at lunch,sat down in a circle but this time sround a campfire.

"Good job today,guys!We did good!Our first day out and we've already travled about 900 miles!"Joey said happily.

"YEHAW!"Yugi blurted out.Bakura and the others laughed.

"You're funny!"Autum replied smiling.Marik glared at Autum and Yugi for a split second and then went back to eating.He was silent for a while.

"What's wrong,Marik?"Joey asked.

"Nothing.Nothing.I'm just tired.That's all."Marik replied.

"I'm sorry."Autum replied.

"Ya know what...I'm just gonna go to bed.Night everyone."Marik said getting up.

"Night!"everyone called out to him.

"Night."he said.

"I'm gettin' a little tired too.I think we should all go to bed."Bakura said.

"Yeah.Good idea."Alexis said.

"Okay.Night everyone."Yugi exclamied.Autum walked over to Marik an hour later.He was wide awake and everyone else was asleep.There was only a soft glow from the lantern and that was all the light besides the stary night sky.Which didn't help much if you wanted to see.

"Hey.Marik."Autum said.

"Hey."Marik said surprised getting up and standing next to her.

"What's wrong?I know what youtold everyone back there wasn;t true.I know you were lying.What is it?What's on your mind?"Autum whispered to him.

"Come on.I'll tell you in a few minutes.We gotta get away from here so we don't wake anybody up."Marik whispered.

"Okay."Autum said.Marik took her hand and led her about a mile and a half from the campgrounds they were staying at.

"Why are we so far?What is it?"Autum said.

"You're mine and mine only you got that!"Marik scolded her grabing her arm.

"Ouch.What?What are you talking about!Marik!You're scaring me!Let me go!Ooouch!"Autum complained in pain.

"Shut up!You will tell no one of this!"Marik said throwing her to the ground.

"Ah!Marik!"Autum said trying to get up.

"You HAVE to understand.Tell no one or die!"Marik said ripping off her dress.

"Ah!What the heck!LET ME GO!"she shriked.

"Go ahead!Scream!No one's going to hear it!"Marik replied.

"NO!LET ME GO!"Autum begged.

"No."Marik said and hit her to make her unconcious.He undressed her and himself and cut Autum in many places.Her body turned dirty from the ground.He sliced her deeply across the back in a long red stroke with his knife.He got done and put all her clothes back on her and all of his back on himself.He washed her and himself in the river when he got back and layed her down in her bed so when she woke up she taught that it was ONLY a dream.

Alyssa-There ya go!Merry Christmas!It's chapter 5!I think...Or is this chapter 6?I dunno Ryou what chappie is this?

Ryou-Uhh...It's actually chapter 7.

Alyssa-Oh.Okay!Wow.Never knew I got THAT far!

Alexis-Haha!Blonde!MUHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Alyssa-You're blond too ya know!

Alexis-SHUT UP!

Alyssa-MUHAHAHHAHAHAAA!

Ryou-Now girls...

Alyssa and Alexis--Get into fight-

Ryou-And tehre they go again.R&R!We love you!Tune in soon for another chapter!


	8. Morning Already?

Alyssa-He everyone!I gotta make this quick 'cause I'm in school right now.Lunch/Resses right now.So yeah.

Alexis-HAHA!

Alyssa-You're in school right now also so I wouldn't be talkin' if I was you!

Alexis-Oh darnit!

Ryou-Hmmm….

Alyssa-What?

Ryou-Oh.Nothing.

Alyssa-Okay!Then please do the disclaimer!

Ryou-Alyssa doesn't own YuGiOh or any of French Girls ideas but she does own her own and Alexis.

Alexis-NO SHE DOESN'T!

Alyssa-THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!I OWN MORE THAN YOU THINK!

Ryou-R&R!

A few hours later Autum woke up.She looked around desperately to find Marik and get away from him.

"Hey!"Marik said happily walking up to Autum smiling.

"No…GET AWAY!"Autum yelled out.

"What?What is wrong?"Marik asked concerned.

"You…YOU HURT ME LAST NIGHT!"Autum yelled out.

"Shhhh…..Yugi's still sleeping.You must have had a nightmare.That's all.It's okay!There's nothing to worry about!"Marik said hugging her.Autum wasn't first to react.She had a flashback of what happened the night before.When Marik grabbed her like that to keep her from running away.She finally realized that it WAS only a dream and that Marik wouldn't hurt her so she,reluctantly,hugged back.Marik knew better though.He knew how to trick her to the best of his ability.He hugged her grievingly and rubbed her back.She calmed down and didn't even notice the scar on her back from the knife place on it the night before.She looked around and found Alexis and got up and walked over to her.She was just about to start making breakfast.

"Hey!"Alexis called over to her.

"Hey!"Autum replied getting up and walking over to her.

"How are you this lovely morning?"Alexis asked.

"I'm…Pretty good.I had a bad dream last night and that's it."Autum replied.

"About what?"Alexis asked her.

"Oh.Nothing much.Just a bad nightmare and that was it.I told Marik about it already."Autym replied back to Alexis walking with her to the river to get some water to start breakfast.

"Oh.Okay.I hope it gets better and that you don't have any more about that dream."Alexis said.

"Yeah.Me,too.It was REALLY scary!"Autum said.

"Well…It's all over know,you're awake and it's a BRAND new day!You're fine now!"Alexis said.

"Yeah!You're right!The sun is shining and it's a beautiful morning!"Autum said happily,smiling.

"Yep!I told ya!That's all ya gotta worry about!"Alexis said.

"Yep!And today is going to be wonderful and bright because we are going to travel on!To the west!"Autum said smiling at Alexis and pointing to the river and running over to it.They both laughed as they ran over and got a bowl filled with water for their breakfast meals they were about to start making.They walked back over to thier campground and started to make oatmeal with cornbread from the day before.

"How far do you think we'll get today?"Alexis asked Autum.

"I don't know.I hope we get a little far today though.I want to get to Oregon so badly!"Autum said.

"Well we'll be there in a few weeks.Our time will come."Alexis said.

"Yeah.True."Autum said.

"Okay...I'm done with the oatmeal."Alexis told Autum.

"And I'm done with the cornbread."Autum said.

"Okay.Let's go get the boys then!"Alexis hapilly said.

"Yeah!"Autum agreed.

Alyssa-Okay.Hey.This is the chappie.I don't remeber where they were exactly goin' so I just said Oregon.I got to go!So sorrys!

Ryou-BYE EVERYONE!

Alexis-BYE!

Alyssa-Toodlez!I'll write more later!R&R!-Waves-


	9. On Our Way!

Alyssa-Moshi moshi!

Alexis-Konnichiwa,Alyssa-san!

Alyssa-Konnichiwa!

Ryou-Oooookay then?

Alyssa-I know!We tend to do this a lot!

Alexis-Yeah!Like at my house with the ballerina Barbie dolls!

Alyssa—Laughs-I remember that!That was funny!

Ryou-Okay…Whatever.

Alexis-YOU WER'NT THERE!You wouldn't understand!

Ryou-Yeah okay….Can we get on with the story already?

Alyssa-Yeah.Okay go ahead.Disclaimer!

Alexis-Alyssa does not own YuGiOh or any of French girls ideas but she does own her own characters and her own ideas!

Ryou-AND ALEXIS!SHE OWNS ALEXIS,TOO!

Alyssa-Yeah!

Alexis-NO SHE DOESN'T!Whatever….

Alyssa-NOW HERE'S THE STORY!

After Alexis and Autum were done making their morning breakfast,they walked over and woke up the rest of the boys.They all sheepishly woke up and walked over to the campfire and sat down.Alexis announced breakfast and gave everyone a plate full of food.Autum got done and looked around.She got up and walked over to the river and washed her dishes and brought them back and put them in the wagon.

"You guys ready to get goin' here soon?"Yugi asked cheerfully.Joey yawned and blinked,rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah…I guess we can go here shortly."Joey agreed."What do you think,Bakura?"

"I think we should at least start on our way at about 8:45 this morning."Bakura agreed in a sigh.

"Okay.Then let's keep our watches close and start packin' up!"Marik said throwing his hands up in the air.They all stood up and washed their dishes and put them in the back of the wagon.A half hour passed and they were all packed up and ready to go.The sat down and talked,resting for a little bit before they left.They played black jack and gambled with candy pieces.

They put all the cards away and put them in the wagon and started heading west.

"This is so exciting!"Alexis exclaimed.

"Yes!It is!I mean…Look how clear the water is!"Autum said with a smile on her face.They were all excited really.Alexis and Autum clinged arms and started skipping,singing a song along the way.Marik and the boys looked over,smiled and laughed at the girls as they had their fun.

"This is awesome!"Joey said.

"Yeah!You know it!"Bakura said smiling and looking over at him.

"What do you think we'll find when we get their?"Yugi asked.

"I've got NO idea!"Marik said with a grin.

"I hope we get nice cabins.With out the dirt floors!You know….The ones with the wood floors."Bakura said.

"Oh yeah.Those are the best kind!"Yugi said.

Alexis and Autum stopped skipping and freaked out.They saw what they've always wanted to see.The black hills.

"OH MY GOSH GUYS!LOOK,LOOK,LOOK!"Autum said.

"IT'S THE BLACK HILLS!"Alexis yelled out falling to the ground.Autum did the same.They were the happiest people on earth at the time.

"Can we PLEASE stay here for a while?We've been travling for hours!"Autum said.

"Yeah…I guess we could use a break."Bakura agreed nodding.

"YEAH!You are awesome!"Alexis yelled out running around on the field.They ran in circles and fell down.

"This….Is….Awesome…"Alexis said looking over at Autum.

"Yeah…You're right!This is awesome!"Autum said smiling staring up at the sky.

Alyssa-That's all I have time for.The bell's about to ring.Love ya'll!

Alexis-Sayonara!

Ryou-Bye!-Smiles and waves happily-R&R!


	10. The Truth Comes Out

Alyssa-Hey guys!So sorry I haven't updated in a while!But I'm home sick today so I've got at least a lil' bit of time!

Ryou-I'm sorry you're sick!-Hugs-

Alexis-Yeah!Me,too!

Alyssa-Hey!Arn't you two supposed to be in school!It's 9:52 a.m.!

Ryou-Yeah but...

Alexis-Ohhhhh.

Alyssa-It's okay!I can take care of myself.

Alexis-Okay!Bye!-Hugs-

Alyssa-Bye!-Hugs back-

Ryou-Bye!I'll miss you!-Hugs-

Alyssa--Hugs back-I'll miss you,too.

Alexis and Ryou--Walks to door-Bye!Feel better!

Alyssa-Bye guys!-Waves-Okay..Now I can get to the story!ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!Oh!By the way!I don't own YuGiOh or any of Dominques ideas but I DO own my own ideas and Alexis.

Alexis-I HEARD THAT!

Alyssa-GO TO SCHOOL ALREADY!-Laughs-ENJOY THE STORY!

Autum and Alexis looked at each other and laughed.They got up and ran around playing tag like they did before they left thier hometown.

"HEY!Marik!You wanna play with us?"Autum called over.

"No.I need some rest.I am SOOOOO tired right now!"he called back.

"Oh..Okay..Anyone else wanna play?"she asked.Everyone shook thier head.

"Okay...Well then.TAG!YOU'RE IT!"Autum yelled taping Alexis and running as fast as she could.Alexis laughed.

"HEY!Get back here!That's not fair!"Alexis laughed chacing after Autum.

"Oh yes it is!"Autum laughed.

"Then THIS is fair,too!"Alexis yelled tackling Autum to the ground."You're...IT!"Alexis got up and ran towards the hills.

"They are hyper little things arn't they?"Joey asked looking over at Yugi,Bakura and Marik.They all nodded thier heads as they watched Alexis go to tackle Autum but falling to the ground because Autum moved quickley out of the way.

"Ouch!That's gotta hurt!"Yugi said smiling.It was like the two girls were playing football.

Ya know what...This looks like fun.I'm gonna go join in."Bakura said standing up and running over to the girls.

"Mr,too!"Joey agreed getting up as well.

"JOEY!You've come to play!Along with you,too Bakura!Thanks!"Autum said hugging them both.

"You're welcome!"Joey said hugging her back.

"Yeah!No problem!"Yugi agreed.

"I'll race you all up tp the top of the hills!"Autum blurted out."All of you!"

"You're on!"they all said at once.

"GO!"Alexis yelled as they all started running towards the top of the hills.Autum and Alexis started panting but kept going on.

"Now back down!"Joey yelled.

"Okay!"Autum and Alexis said getting down on the ground and rolling down the hill.They both got to the bottem and watched the others trip down the hill.

"Good idea!"Joey said."I would have never thought of that!"

"I know.It's 'cause we're smart!"Alexis said looking at the boys.

"I'm a lil' hungry..."Autum said hearing her stomach grumble.

"Yeah.Now that you mention it...I am,too."Yugi said rubbing his stomach.

"Let's go pick some berrys then 'cause I'm also gettin' a lil' hungry."Bakura said as well.

"Good idea!Let's go!"Alexis said hearing her stomach growl again.They looked around for a few moments and finally found some bushes full of berrys.Alexis got out her basket and filled it with berrys and so did Autum.They were getting a little happier and a little hungry as they did so.They got as much as they needed and walked back to camp.

"We've got food!"Bakura called to everyone at the campsite ehich was Yugi and Marik.They were talking and Bakura broke through thier conversation.

"Yay!I'm a lil' hungry!"Marik said smiling.

"So is everyone else.That's why we got the berrys."Alexis said smiling.

"AND WE'VE FINALLY GOT FOOD BESIDES FOR OUR NORMAL THINGS!"Autum yelled out happily.

"Yeah!Then let's eat!"Marik said smiling at Autum.She smiled back.

A few days passed and they only had a few more weeks to go untill they got to Oregon.Autum finally realized what was going on between Marik and her and they were NO dreams.It was all to real.She got out a pice of paper and a pen and started to write to her parents and sister.

Dear family,

Hi.How are you?I hope you are all doing well with your lives.I know that you must miss me terribley and I miss you as well.We're a few weeks away from Oregon and I am so excited!I cannot wait untill we get there!It is SO exciting!I figured out however that the bad dreams I've been having arn't really dreams!They're real!I want to come back home but I want to continue on with this trip or else I'll make everyone so sad!I've got some problems.I hate it.Oh well.I'm just gonna keep on going and then when I get to town I'll tell the cops and have them take care of it.Just wish me luck!

Love you all with all my heart,

Autum.

She looked around for a moment hoping that Marik wouyldn't see.She then put it in an envolope and ran over to the nearest general store and they had it sent off.She went back to the wagon and layed down to take a nap.Thoughts of abuse and everything that he did to her was rushing through her head and she couldn't sleep.

'If you tell anyone I swear I'm gonna kill you and Joey both!''Try to stop me again!See what happens!''Tell the truth or else you'll die!''You wanna tell me what REALLY happened or do you want me to go kill Joey right now?''Do it now.Let me have sex with you or else I swear to God,I will kill you and Joey!'All of these thoughts were rushing through her head.She finally fell asleep and dreamed an auful dream.A memory.A bad memory.

Dream sequence-

"Get on the ground!Now!"Marik yelled shoving Autum to the ground.She rolled and looked up at Marik who lunged down at her and stabed her.She tried to scream but couldn't.She could only cry.She let out all of her tears and tried to compromise with Marik but it didn't work.He didn't care.He hit her so hard that she fell to the ground and cut herself on the stick that shot out of the ground.Autum gasped in pain and looked over at Marik with hurt eyes.

"Now will you do as I say?"he asked her with a little bit of anger in his voice.She nodded slowly.

"Good.Then take off your clothes."Marik said.

"N-No!"Autum said to him getting up.

"What did you just say?Do you want Joey to live?"Marik asked pinning Autum to the ground.

"Yes.I do.But I can't STAND YOU ANYMORE!"Autum yelled.

"Shut up!Say another word and I WILL kill Joey!"Marik yelled slapping Autum across the face leaving a huge red mark.He took out his knife and stabbed Autum in the arm as she tried to scream right as he covered her mouth.He ripped off her shirt and lusted after her and ripped her skirt off and lusted after her more.Autum wriggled and tried to get away.

All of a sudden Autum woke up and screamed.Joey ran over as she was huddled up into a ball shivering and sweating.

"AUTUM!What's wrong!"Joey asked kneeling down to her.

"I-I don't know.I think I just had a bad dream."Autum said looking slowly up at Joey.

"No.No I think it was more than that.Autum what happened?"Joey asked.

"I had a bad dream!I just told you!"Autum said to him.

"Autum...Please tell me the truth...That doesn't seem right and you seem really scared."Joey said putting a hand on her shoulder.She gasped and jumped back.

"THAT HURT!"Autum scolded him.

"I barley touched you!"Joey replied.

"S-Sorry...That just hurt."Autum replied sadly.

"Autum...What's going on?"Joey asked.

"Nothing."Autum responded automaticly to Joey after he asked the question.

"Autum..."Joey asked."Please tell me what's going on..I wanna help you.I love you too much to let you be hurt like this.It wasn't a dream.I know it.What happened?"Joey asked.He brought his hand to Autums shoulder and them stoped pulling it back for a moment and then gentley took her shoulder sleave and pulled it down and saw a huge gash.He gasped jumping back for a second."A-Autum...What's that from?"

"I-I can't tell you..."Autum replied starting to cry.

"WHY NOT!"Joey asked getting a little mad.

"If I do..Then...You'll die..."Autum said hanging her head.

"Autum,stop playing games!"Joey said stirictly.

"I WOULDN'T JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS,JOEY!I AM DEAD SERIOUS!IF I TELL YOU THEN YOU WILL DIE!AND I DONNOT WANT THAT AND THAT'S WHY YOU DONNOT KNOW ABOUT THIS YET!BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TO MUCH AND I DONNOT WANT YOU TO DIE!"Autum yelled at him.

"Autum..."Joey started.

"I'm telling the truth..."Autum said.

"Autum..."Joey started again.

Alyssa-DUN DUN DUN!Stay tuned for the next one later!Is that long enough for you,Dominque?-Laughs-I hope you all enjoyed it!-Starts a coughing fit-Ah...I gotta go take a nap.I don't feel well at all.Sayounara!-Waves and leaves-


	11. Is It Really Real?

Alyssa- Hey y'all! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in like forever! The end of school was last month and then I had camp last week and relatives the week before and stuff and I just couldn't think of anything for this but over the course, I came back up here to look at it and now, I'm FORCING myself to think. SO it might not be all that good but I'm gonna try!

Ryou- Yeah… Forcing my butt… I don't wanna be a girl!

Alyssa- Oh! Come on! Shut up! Just do the disclaimer!

Ryou- Okay, okay! Alyssa does not own YuGiOh or any ideas that may not be hers in this story. BUT she DOES own Alexis!  
Alexis- NO SHE DOESN'T!

Alyssa- Wow… You're up early… You're normally not up 'til eleven or twelve… It's only 10:07…

Alexis- Shut up…

Ryou- R&R!

Autum walked away and sat the hill crying.

"Autum… Please… Don't cry. Just tell me what happened." Joey stated walking over to her.

"I can't, Joey. I love you way, too much. You're the one I ever loved the most. You're the one that watched over me as a brother since we were extremely young and you taught me how to do a bunch of things. And I'd rather die than have you die." Autum blurted out through tears.

"But, Autum…" Joey said.

"Joey… Please. Just, go." She replied hiding her face in the comfort of her arms. Joey slowly walked away and walked into his tent where Bakura was passed out. Marik got up from the campfire and walked over to Autum.

"What did you tell him, Autum?" he asked.

"N-Nothing." She said scared popping her head out of her arms.

"That's a lie… Isn't it?" he asked gripping her arm.

"No. It's not... I swear to God… I didn't tell him anything." Autum replied.

"Hmmm… Now you're lying to cover up another lie… Wow. How pathetic is that?" Marik asked.

"But I didn't! I swear," Autum said trying to scrimmage away. Marik just tightened his grip and looked at her angrily. "Marik! Please don't! I beg of you! Please!" She was crying hysterically.

"Too late…" Marik said pinning her to the ground and ripping her shirt off.

"MARIK! PLEASE!" Autum pleaded through tears. "Please, don't!" Marik didn't listen and slapped her across the face. She left her head there and squeezed her eyes shut.

'Please, Joey, Yugi, Bakura… ANYBODY! PLEASE come and help me! I can't take this anymore!' she thought to herself.

Marik threw his shirt off and nibbled on her shoulder and licked down her chest. She gasped knowing what soon was to happen. Marik then plowed his nails into her skin and she screamed.

"AUTUM!" Bakura screamed out waking up. He stood up and ran out of the tent and stopped when he got to the wagon. He peered on the other side of it and saw Marik and Autum having sex. Autum was crying and telling Marik to stop but he wouldn't and just slapped her. Bakura gasped and rushed back to the tent and grabbed his knife and stalked back over to the wagon. Marik was gone but Autum still laid there without a shirt on.

"AUTUM!" Bakura shouted running towards her. He bent down and tried waking her up. Nothing. She moaned in pain and tears still dripped down her face. He looked around and put a shirt on her and took her to their tent and laid her inside. The morning finally rose upon them and Joey and Bakura were the first to wake up.

"Why is Autum in here?" Joey asked.

"Last night I found her lying by herself." Bakura stated.

"Do you know what happened?" Joey asked.

"I think so…" Bakura replied.

"What! Please tell me!" Joey said.

"Marik was raping Autum and she was crying and stuff. I came back here to grab my knife and I went back and then she was by herself. She had cuts and stuff all over her chest and arms and stuff." Bakura replied. "I'm getting worried."

"Yeah. He's going down." Joey replied.

"Yeah. He is." Bakura stated. About a half hour later, Autum woke up and looked around wondering where she was at. She noticed that she was in the boys tent so she got up and walked out.

"How are you this morning?" Joey asked.

"Okay. And you?" she asked drowsily.

"Okay. You have a good night sleep?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah. It was… Pretty good…" she lied through cut teeth.

"Uhhh huh. Marik got sick over night. He has the stomach flu. It's really bad." Joey said.

"Oh. That's no good." Autum said.

"Yeah. So now we have to travel double time to get to Oregon or he could become so sick that he dies!" Bakura said.

"Yeah. Okay! Let's go!" Autum said.

"I'll go tell Alexis." Bakura said turning around and walking out of the tent.

Alyssa- Okay. That's all I got time for number one… Number two, I can't think of anything else. So there is chapter eleven. Enjoy!  
Ryou- R&R!... AGAIN!

Alexis- RYOU! Glomps

Alyssa- See ya! –Waves-


End file.
